life's no game
by CODY.CHANCE
Summary: Dana Green, a singer and song writer gets a record deal with Gustavo and a chance to meet BTR. No slash! and no bromance! T for language. Another story involves the continuous love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: i do NOT own anything that involves Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: <strong>

There was this girl named Dana Green. She is a singer and songwriter in Canada. She had a record deal with Gustavo Roque. Her appearance is that she is 5'8 with a long curly hair like Miley Cyrus'. Dana has green eyes, she looks like wearing eye shadow but she isn't. She may also look like she is wearing eye liner and she isn't. Her cheeks are rosy, she looks like she's wearing blush-on but she's not. And a pinkish, redish lips. She looks like she's wearing make up but she's not. She is most definitely a beautiful young lady.

She had just arrived in LA. So she headed to the lobby with her bags and luggage to get her keys to her apartment. When she got there, someone knocked on the door. So she came close to it as she opened it. It was an African-ish girl saying

"hi, I'm Kelly. Gustavo's assistant. Perhaps you know him?" she said.

"yeah, what about him?" Dana asked.

"he is wanting you to go to the studio now " Kelly said.

"Okay, I'm just gonna change my shirt. And come in and sit for a while." Dana said politely.

So, she changed her white V-neck shirt into a tank top shirt with a sentence that is heavy black that says"I GOT THE SWAGGER THAT YOU DON'T HAVE" with a thin stitched white shirt to make the sentence look a little fade. She's still wearing the same tore up black jeans and her classic red converse.

"alright, let's go!" Dana said excitedly. So they went to the studio and saw. Gustavo said

"let me hear you sing." He said like he's angry. "don't worry, he may seem angry but he's really not" Kelly whispered to Dana.

"okay, but what song?" Dana asked. "What can you sing?" Gustavo asked.

"perhaps HALO? By Beyonce." Dana said happily. As Gustavo whispered to Kelly "wow, she must be good" then after whispering to Kelly, he told Dana to get in the recording booth so she did. As the music started to play, Dana took a deep breath then snapping her fingers and sing.

_Remember those walls I built_  
><em>Well, baby they're tumbling down<em>  
><em>And they didn't even put up a fight<em>  
><em>They didn't even make up a sound<em>

_I found a way to let you in_  
><em>But I never really had a doubt<em>  
><em>Standing in the light of your halo<em>  
><em>I got my angel now<em>

_It's like I've been awakened_  
><em>Every rule I had you breakin'<em>  
><em>It's the risk that I'm takin'<em>  
><em>I ain't never gonna shut you out<em>

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
><em>I'm surrounded by your embrace<em>  
><em>Baby I can see your halo<em>  
><em>You know you're my saving grace<em>

_You're everything I need and more_  
><em>It's written all over your face<em>  
><em>Baby I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>Pray it won't fade away<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
><em>I can see your halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
><em>Burning through my darkest night<em>  
><em>You're the only one that I want<em>  
><em>Think I'm addicted to your light<em>

_I swore I'd never fall again_  
><em>But this don't even feel like falling<em>  
><em>Gravity can't forget<em>  
><em>To pull me back to the ground again<em>

_Feels like I've been awakened_  
><em>Every rule I had you breakin'<em>  
><em>The risk that I'm takin'<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna shut you out<em>

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
><em>I'm surrounded by your embrace<em>  
><em>Baby I can see your halo<em>  
><em>You know you're my saving grace<em>

_You're everything I need and more_  
><em>It's written all over your face<em>  
><em>Baby I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>Pray it won't fade away<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
><em>I can see your halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
><em>I can see your halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo halo halo<em>  
><em>Halo, halo<em>

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
><em>I'm surrounded by your embrace<em>  
><em>Baby I can see your halo<em>  
><em>You know you're my saving grace<em>

_You're everything I need and more_  
><em>It's written all over your face<em>  
><em>Baby I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>Pray it won't fade away<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
><em>I can see your halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
><em>I can see your halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

She sang sincere focusing to the wall pretending it is the audience. As she turned to Gustavo looking like a statue, she saw four other boys frozen like Gustavo is. Kelly was the only one who's moving normally. One was tall, cute Blondie. One was a cutie with a crooked smile. One was a charming Latino weirdo that wears helmet. One was charming, tall brown haired guy.

* * *

><p>so guys, what do you think? i need reviews! maybe 6-7 reviews? so i can move on to the next chapter.<br>don't worry, i'm about to uplaoad it antyway. so...PLEASE REVIEW!  
>lovya! thanks!3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: i do not own anything that involves btr.**

**Chapter two**

"uh, I could have sworn there were only Gustavo and Kelly here a while ago…" Dana said jokingly. She walked out of the recording booth and said "who are these cute guys, Gustavo?" Dana asked.

"dogs, meet Dana, Dana meet the 'dogs'" Gustavo said smiling.

"um, I'm sorry, 'dogs'?" Dana asked confusingly. "yeah, Gustavo here call us 'dogs'" the tall cute Blondie explained.

"oh really?" Dana said. "I would love to meet these 'dogs' of yours, Gustavo" Dana added.

"Kendall…" Kelly said pointing out to the tall Blondie. "James…" the tall brown haired. "Logan…" cutie with crooked smile. "Carlos." The Latino weirdo

"We're big time rush." Kendall said.

"nice to meet you guys!" Dana said. Then the four boys rushed into Dana wanting to shake her hands.

"ALRIGHT!" Gustavo yelled at the boys. "four of you, step away from her NOW!" he yelled angrily.

"um, Gustavo, can I go? This seems to be a bad time" Dana asked. Gustavo said

"okay." nicely. Then, Dana walked out of the studio. She was heading out to her apartment to get her song book, guitar and her pen. She was heading out to the lobby.

"dogs! What part of not freaking the girl out didn't you understand?" Gustavo yelled angrily.

"well, sorry for being friendly" Carlos said as all of them nodded.

"well, you're not being friendly, you are being CREEPY!" Gustavo yelled again.

"alright, fine. Anything to maintain my eardrums one." Kendall said mockingly. Gustavo glared at him.

"can we go to the pool now?" James whined like a child.

"alright, GO." Gustavo said. Then the boys exited the studio and went to their apartment to go get dressed up. After dressing up, Kendall made a conversation "is it me or Dana's really nice?"

"yeah, we should be thankful that she's nice. Unlike the other new girls, totally harsh" said Logan.

"she's awesome. And by the way, her voice…..wow" Carlos added.

"yeah, definitely! worth a duet with me." James bragged. And everyone just 'Psh'ed at him.

"don't worry James, no one will wake you up in dream land." Kendall joked.

"I'm sorry, i am not asleep and this real. And uuuhhhmm...yeah, we're famous!" James replied.

"dude, if we're famous she could have known our names. Didn't Gustavo said, she's one of the best young composer in the history of composer of celebrity?" Logan pointed out.

"well, maybe she's not in the trend." James pointed.

"where are we going with this ? This is pointless." Kendall said.

"guys just chill, just be thankful. Done, end of conversation" Carlos said. At least Carlos made sense.

"well at least Carlos made sense there." Kendall said

The boys sat down to a sun bathing chair. Then James saw Dana at the lobby with a guitar singing to herself.

"you know what guys, I'm just gonna get my sun block." James said weirdly.

"since when did you care about putting on sun block?" Logan asked.

"since now." James said.

"really? Seems to me like-" Kendall said interruptedly. "oh, would you just buy it?" James hesitated, then he left and walked towards Dana. The boys were whatching closely to see what James was up to.

"hey" James greeted.

"hi" Dana greeted back. "so, whatya working there" he asked looking like he's interested

"a hit" Dana said with a smile.

"cool! What kind? Solo?" he asked.

"yeah, solo. "

"can you sing it?" he requested. "uh, sure. Why not_"_

(tune: counting on you)  
><em>Now I'm about to give you my heart<em>_  
><em>_But remember this one thing__  
><em>_I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me__  
><em>_I heard love is dangerous__  
><em>_Once you fall you never get enough__  
><em>_But the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me_

"so far, that's all I got" she said chuckling. "you call that 'far'?" James said. then I gasped.

"alright, calm down. I was just joking on you" he said laughing. "really? Then don't talk to me, I don't even know why you're here anyway." Dana said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry!" James apologized. Looking sorry "really? That's all you'll have to say? Well, here's a word for you… PHSYC!" Dana Laughed then James said "hey!" then they both laughed.

"yeah, I'm just trying to get back at you" she said. They both chuckled.

"you know, you really have a good voice" James said. "okay, where did that came from?" Dana chuckled and added "but thank you" smiling

* * *

><p>The three boys were spying on James and figured that he's on his way to Dana<p>

"what is he doing?" Carlos whispered. "probably, flirting with Dana" Kendall said.

"yeah, he'll walk towards us and say 'I think I'm in love' or 'I never felt like this before!' or something stupid like that." Logan said.

"but think of it guys, James never made an alibi like 'I'm going to get my sun block'? He never did that. He's always been 'okay, I'll be there hitting on girls' stuff like that." Carlos said. then Kendall and Logan creepily yet scary looked at Carlos. Carlos was very annoyed and said

"what?" he asked. "oh nothing. It's not only James who's creepy here" Logan said.

"who?" Carlos asked "It's you!" Kendall said.

"why? I haven't done anything wrong" Carlos reasoned. "you have been making sense since the studio." Logan said. then Carlos started to have the confused look on his face.

* * *

><p>"you know what, I'm going to take this girl on a date." James said. "well, then. who is this girl?" Dana asked smiling and blushing. "a beautiful girl named Dana Green" James said<p>

"well, Dana Green can't" Dana said. "I would love to- WHAT?" James yelled…

* * *

><p>hi guys! here's chapter two. i haven't figured out chapter three but don't worry, it'll occur to me.<br>anyway, reviews? oh and, sorry for the horrble grammar, it's my computer replacing the grammar. and the whole 'Counting on you' thing, it's supposed to be like that, it's a proccess.  
>so, REVIEW!XD loveya, seeya!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own anything that involves big time rush nor the song 'i hate this part' by Pussycat Dolls though i want to thank them... haha! enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three:<strong>

"I can't have a date with you, my schedules are booked up. I'm sorry okay?" Dana said feeling sorry. As much as she wanted to date James, she had to say no.

"please tell me that this is a joke, right?" James pleased Dana hoping this was a joke.

"no, James. I'm not joking around." Dana said looking sorry. "then why don't we just call this moment a date?" James said smiling. Then Dana's phone rang, it was a text message from Gustavo saying that Dana should rehears.

"oh, I can't. Gustavo said I should practice at the studio. We'll talk about this next time okay? Bye." Dana said leaving with her guitar and song book. While James stands up and go to the other guys.

"so James, what kind of interesting story would we want to hear from your 'sun block' adventure" Kendall said jokingly.

"why would you guys care?" James said sadly. "alright, tell me what's wrong" Logan said sympathetically.

"I asked Dana out and she said no." James said sadly again. "so, do what you do! When a girl turned you down, find another girl! that had been you all the time!" Kendall said.

"no. For some reason she got me following her. I can't stop thinking about her. Just hearing her voice makes me happy for some unknown reason. I've never been like this. Help" James said sadly. And Kendall, Logan and Carlos gasped. Carlos was right; James had never been like this before.

"alright, tell me the whole thing." Kendall requested.

"first, we were talking about the song she was composing. Then we kind of joked around and then I said 'you know, you have a good voice' then she thanked me. Then after that, I said 'you know what, I am going to date this girl' she asked who is this girl I was talking about and I said 'a beautiful girl named Dana Green' then she said 'well, Dana Green can't" James explained.

Kendall was kinda freaked out when James said 'help.' James never asked for help in relationships or dates. Now Kendall knows how James truely feel. Carlos was right, James could change. But Kendall was a little worry about Dana. He's afraid that James wouldn't last with her, even for a week. No one lasted longer than a week with James.

"we need a plan!" Logan yelled. " we should spy on her!" Carlos said. And now, Carlos isn't so clever anymore

"or we could just ask her why she said no." Kendall said. Kendall wanted to stay uncomplicated unlike Logan and Carlos.

"yeah" Carlos and Logan said.

"all we got to do is, we wait for her outside the studio and we ask her why" Kendall explained. They all agreed. Then they move out.

* * *

><p>Dana Green was going to the studio and she was thinking if she could've said yes, what kind of date she would have. She wasn't ready to take other's commitment, she was afraid to be left broken like all the other horrible dates and relationship she had been through. She was thinking that James looks like a heart breaker, and she couldn't take that chance. But the problem is, she is too naïve. Why would anyone try to break her heart? She's already wonderful the way she is. You couldn't find a better one than her!...soon enough, she arrived.<p>

"so, what are we going to do?" Dana asked. "you are going to rehears the song I composed for you." Gustavo said.

"really? What's the title?" Dana asked. "I HATE THIS PART" Kelly said then a smile was shown at Dana's face.

"oh cool, how does it go?" Dana asked and Gustavo played the beat and Gustavo also handed her the lyrics. As the beat started to play, Dana was snapping her fingers and tapping on her lap. You could see the look on her face that she like the song. Then in the middle part of the song, she was trying to harmonize with the beat and she was imagining every word in the song sheet. then the music lasted.

"great! Should I try it now?" she asked. Gustavo said yes. So Dana got inside the recording booth as the music started to play.

(Tune: I hate this part by Pussycat Dolls)  
><em>We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue<br>And right now radio's all that we can hear  
>Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue<br>It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

_The world slows down_  
><em>But my heart beats fast right now<em>  
><em>I know this is the part<em>  
><em>Where the end starts<em>

_I can't take it any longer_  
><em>Thought that we were stronger<em>  
><em>All we do is linger<em>  
><em>Slipping through my fingers<em>

_I don't wanna try now_  
><em>All that's left's goodbye to<em>  
><em>Find a way that I can tell you<em>

_I hate this part right here_  
><em>I hate this part right here<em>  
><em>I just can't take your tears<em>  
><em>I hate this part right here<em>

_Everyday, seven takes of the same old scene_  
><em>Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine<em>  
><em>Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep<em>  
><em>But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?<em>

_The world slows down_  
><em>But my heart beats fast right now<em>  
><em>I know this is the part<em>  
><em>Where the end starts<em>

_I can't take it any longer_  
><em>Thought that we were stronger<em>  
><em>All we do is linger<em>  
><em>Slipping through our fingers<em>

_I don't wanna try now_  
><em>All that's left's goodbye to<em>  
><em>Find a way that I can tell you<em>

_I hate this part right here_  
><em>I hate this part right here<em>  
><em>I just can't take your tears<em>  
><em>I hate this part right here<em>

_I know you'll ask me to hold on_  
><em>And carry on like nothing's wrong<em>  
><em>But there is no more time for lies<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sunset in your eyes<em>

_I can't take it any longer_  
><em>Thought that we were stronger<em>  
><em>All we do is linger<em>  
><em>Slipping through our fingers<em>

_I don't wanna try now_  
><em>All that's left's goodbye to<em>  
><em>Find a way that I can tell you<em>

_That I gotta do it_  
><em>I gotta do it<em>  
><em>I gotta do it<em>  
><em>I hate this part<em>

_I gotta do it_  
><em>I gotta do it<em>  
><em>I gotta do it, oh<em>

_I hate this part right here_  
><em>I hate this part right here<em>  
><em>I just can't take these tears<em>  
><em>I hate this part right here<em>

She sang very sincere from her heart. She sang facing the wall again imagining the audience in front of her, the crowd waving their arms side-to-side. As she turned to Gustavo, he was frozen again as Kelly was trying to snap him out. Then she walked out of the recording booth. A few second later, Gustavo wasn't frozen anymore.

"alright, that's enough for the day" he said. "but what about the song I was working on?" Dana asked.

"you can have the rest of the night composing or resting or whatever you want" he said.

"thank you…" she said. "am I supposed to go now?" she added pointing to the door.

"yeah" he said then she thanked him again. So she left the studio to go to her apartment. When the next left turn, Kendall pulled her and their lips touched...

* * *

><p>so guys, i was kinda in a hurry because i was just about go to the mall with my family. so about the story, it was rushed. And the next chapter would have alot of drama, i hope. haha. About Logan, he's single now because of the episode that Camille and him broke up. And about Carlos...well, same-old same-old, single. and about Kendall, he'll get into the problem if everything will work out for Dana and James. Do you think James is finally learning what love is? he better, Kendall's still there:)<p>

oh and by the way, i haven't figure out the whole chapter thing, i don't know if it will take 5 or 10 chapters to end it. and guys, take it easy on me, it's my first story XD oh and you should review. Let me know what you think. Critisisms, very welcome

P.S sorry for the terrible grammar, it's the stupid computer replacing some sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: i do not own anything that involves btr.

* * *

><p>Chapter four:<p>

"please tell me that was just an accident." Dana said. "It was just an accident" Kendall said smiling and at the same time he's feeling something not normal about the kiss but it was totally wrong!

"so anyway, why you said no to James?" Kendall asked and Dana took a deep breath and say "to be honest he looks like a self-centered jerk and a heart-breaker." Dana said. "you have no idea. So, that's it?" He asked.

"n-no, no! that's not the point! The reason why I won't go is because I've been through a lot of horrible relationships before and I think I'm just not ready for another relationship. I don't think he'll hold my heart tightly to protect it. Seems like a method and I'm not going back there again." Dana said with complete honesty.

"but don't you think this isn't so easy for him too?" Kendall asked. "why's that?" Dana asked

"normally if some girl turns him down, he'll find another one boost him up. But for you, he said that he'll never give up on you. You're something different. And I'm not saying that because I'm helping him, I'm saying it because it's true. You have been in a lot of horrible relationships before because they don't know how precious you are. That's why James will risk everything for you, he know that you're precious. Even I would risk everything just so I could be with you." He said sweetly then there was an awkward silence and looking at each other's eyes.

"are we having a moment here?" Dana asked confusingly. "I hope not" he said smiling and we both chuckled.

"ooh, so…what now?" Dana asked. "just give him a chance" Kendall requested.

"I'll give it a shot." She said. "do you mind me taking you to your apartment?" Kendall said with a smirk.

"that would be nice" Dana said as they started walking. "so, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked inconveniently "why are you asking?" he said consciously "nothing! Why, would it be wrong to ask a friend about his/her social life?"

"no, actually, not." He said chuckling. "and no, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm kinda proud" he said smiling.

"really, why?" she asked "I could open up" he said. "well, that was unexpected." She said smirking "what?" he said laughing a bit. "I really don't think a cute and sweet guy like you would be single, that is very unexpected." she said smiling.

"it could happen." He said moving his shoulders up. "and would it be wrong if a pretty and sweet girl like you is single?" he added. "it could happen" she said looking to Kendall's eyes and smile and then they both laugh.

"you know, I've know your names but I never heard your songs." She said. "really?" Kendall said. "can I hear you sing?" she suggested. "sure." Kendall replied

_(_I know you know tune_)  
>maybe this could be the line<br>that starts to hold stories  
>maybe you could be the one<br>the one who's meant for me_

"wow." She said as her eyes widened. "wait 'till you hear James." Kendall said "why?" Dana asked.

"he's good." Kendall said. "do you have a ringing tone of him?" Dana asked. "oh yeah! I totally forgot!" Kendall said then he get his phone from his pocket and searched for the song.

"oh here it is!" he said. as the music started to play…

(worldwide tune)_  
>Wait a minute before you tell me anything<br>How was your day?  
>'Cause I been missing<br>You by my side, yeah_

Did I awake you out of your dream?  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<br>You calm me down  
>There's something about the sound of your voice<p>

"he's great!" Dana said. "I know he is" Kendall said.

Then a girl at the lobby came closer to Kendall saying "hey Kendall!" as the stop walking "hey!" he replied.

"Oh hey! I'm Camille! I'm an actress. And you must be Dana Green. Singer and songwriter!" she said to Dana way ahead.

"um, yeah. Not to be impolite but…. How'd you know me?" Dana asked confusingly. "James was talking about you." Camille said. "really?" Dana asked with a smirk. "yeah, he's not gonna give up on you" Camille said

"I hope not, cause I'm about to give him a second chance" Dana said smiling. "that's great! Why don't we hang out at the down town bar? So you and I could get to know each other?"Camille said and Dana nodded.

"Sure! I'll just change!" Dana said so she ran to her apartment fast. "alright, we'll meet you here!" Kendall shouted.

"You know you should go text James and surprise Dana." Camille said to Kendall

"okay…" Kendall gets his phone from his pocket and texted James

"hey…James…you're…having…a…date…with…Dana…She…decided…to…give…you…a…chance…bring…..Logan…and…Carlos…with you." Kendall predicted then he send the text message.

"you know Camille, you're a genius" Kendall said.

"I know." Camille said proudly. Then Kendall received a message saying:

_Sure we'll be there._

It was from James.

Dana just got to her apartment and headed to her room. She changed her faded t-shirt and her tank top, tore up jeans and her converse into a long, white sleeved shirt, tucked in with a brown cowgirl belt, a short shorts and a combat boot. Then she locked her door then headed to the lobby. When she got there she saw Kendall and Camille.

"wow! You look great!" Camille said while Kendall stayed quiet.

Then they drove to the down town bar. When they got there, they saw James, Logan and Carlos.

"James? What are you doing here?" Dana said in shock.

"Kendall told me." James said. "really." Said Dana glaring at Kendall.

"so anyway, while we're still here um.. maybe a date?" Dana suggested.

"how 'bout double date?" Logan asked. "you and Camille?" Dana said.

"yeah," Camille replied. "well, then. it's a double date." Dana said smiling. Dana heard Kendall whisper to Carlos "man! We really need to get a date!" "what 'we'? I have Stephanie, remember? You're the only one who's single here." Carlos replied and Kendall sighed. But Stephanie was out of town because she had a project in NYC and Carlos wasn't sure when Stephanie will come James and Dana hugged, Camille and Logan hugged too.

"James, I'm sorry if I blew you off. I wasn't just ready earlier." Dana explained.

"no worries, at least I got you." He said. "so, are we official?" Dana asked looking at those beautiful brown eyes. "you tell me." James said as they slowly move, their lips touched and kiss softly. A few seconds later…

"hey guys!" Camille called their attention. "isn't that Nicole Brooklyn on stage from Minnesota?" Camille added.

"oh my God, what is she doing here?" Kendall asked. "probably, to win James back or to get back at James" Logan said. "man! The nerve of that girl!" Carlos yelled. "doesn't that girl ever quit?" James asked.

"didn't you guys said that the last thing that you heard from her is that she's not a quitter?" Camille said.

"okay , I'm confused here. Who's Nicole Brooklyn? Why are you guys not so happy about her?" Dana said confusingly. "she's the craziest girl that James ever dated. James broke up with her 3 years ago" Kendall said. "yeah, and she promised to make the life of James next girlfriend miserable. After James dated her, there were 26 girls injured that was after Nicole Brooklyn had been dumped" Logan said.

"well, I'm not gonna be the 27th girl of that list. I'm not scared of her, you don't get a man by sabotaging their relationship, you get a man by showing them your true feelings for them not by being a nut-case" Dana said.

"you know a lot!" Camille said. Dana added "I've been _through_ a lot!" as the spot light on was shot on Dana, Nicole Brooklyn called her

"hey you!" Dana had a question mark on her face. Dana was not sure so she pointed at herself. "yeah you!" Nicole said….

* * *

><p>you guys like it? so anyways, i like to add a little twist here haha. i'm about to upload chapter five but it's not yet finish i'm just gonna polish it.<p>

so anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

"why are you kissing my boyfriends lips?" Nicole said. "who?" Dana asked.

"James, James Diamond. Then why are you kissing him?" Nicole glared at Dana.

"First of all he's not your boyfriend. Second, he's not my boyfriend. Third, he's nobody's boyfriend. No one owns him okay? Did you get that? Do you even understand me?" she explained to Nicole.

"what do you know?"

"I know much more than you do. Listen, he broke up with you three years ago. you have sabotaged every girl he dated. If you love him so much, why don't you let him be happy?" Dana said emotionless.

"you fucking bitch." Nicole said like she was pissed off.

"well, at least I'm no CRAZY bitch."

"Oh that's it!" Nicole yelled and she was about to slap her knowing that she got the crowd's attention. But Dana caught her hand and say

"Don't even go there. You know, I don't put up a fight to draw someone's attention. You may have everyone scared at you, but I'm sorry, I'm no everyone." Dana released Nicole's arm and continued talking

" I don't scare people to date me, they date me because I don't scare them. I don't use fear for anything. I use honesty to get them. When you sing, you have the applause, but you don't have the crowd because you use their fear. "

"then why don't you sing?" Nicole said with one eyebrow standing and Dana chuckled a bit.

"alright then, this'll be great. You go first" Dana said happily. "Oh so, now you're scared." Nicole said. "yes I am" Dana said mockingly. "so ,here's the deal, If I got the crowd single handedly, you will stop sabotaging James Diamond and go back to Minnesota. If I lose, you can have James back and rub him to my face"

"deal" Nicole said. So, Nicole sang 'Judas' by Lady Gaga. She had some applause and some people stand up. After that, Dana said.

"DJ! Hit me!" Dana said. "what song?" the DJ asked. "halo, beyonce"

"oooh, you must be good." DJ said. As the music started to play, she stomped her foot and snap

_Remember those walls I built  
>Well, baby they're tumbling down<br>And they didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make up a sound<em>

*she started doing some hand gestures

_I found a way to let you in  
>But I never really had a doubt<br>Standing in the light of your halo  
>I got my angel now<em>

_It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm takin'  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out<em>

*she started to go around the crowd.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<em>

*she stopped at James and try to hold his hands and place it to her chest, wanting him to feel her heart beat.

_You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<em>

*and she started to hold James' face and sang even more sincere

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

*she let go of James and started to get back at the stage.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
>Burning through my darkest night<br>You're the only one that I want  
>Think I'm addicted to your light<em>

*then she stared at James feeling like he's the only one in the bar

_I swore I'd never fall again  
>But this don't even feel like falling<br>Gravity can't forget  
>To pull me back to the ground again<em>

_Feels like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>The risk that I'm takin'  
>I'm never gonna shut you out<em>

*she continued doing some bigger hand gestures

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<em>

_You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<em>

*she held the microphone tight and try to roam around the stage

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>Halo, halo_

*she put the microphone back to the mic-stand and held her diaphragm

_I'm surrounded by your embrace  
>Baby I can see your halo<br>You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<em>

*she was doing hand gestures like Kelly Clarkson

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

After the performance everyone inside the bar stands up and give her a round of applause. Louder than what Nicole had. Then she bow and ran into James and hugged him like there's no tomorrow. James was thinking that he's very lucky to have a girl like Dana even though they had just met earlier. And Dana was thinking that she's so happy for James. Dana never like the saying like 'for an instant, I know you and I were meant for each other' something like that. She thinks that is so corny and thinks that many zap couples had been using that longer than anyone could ever imagine. She doesn't believe in 'love at first sight'. She doesn't trust James enough, but there is one thing that she can trust James with is her love.

Then Dana glanced at her whatch and realize it's 8:30 pm. She was supposed to say something to James when James interrupted whispered at Logan saying "you and Camille are official right?" Logan answered yes. Then they had a plan with the whole Big time rush…then Big Time Rush ran onto the stage and say

"there's something we would like to sing" James said to the whole crowd. And Logan said "yes, dedicated to Camille…" "…and Dana" James added "get up here please" Logan requested. Then the two girls came up stage and had the clueless face. As the music started to play:

_(James) Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
>How was your day?<br>'Cause I been missing  
>(Kendall) You by my side, yeah<em>

_(James) Did I awake you out of your dream?  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<br>(Kendall) You calm me down  
>There's something about the sound of your voice<em>

_(Carlos) I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>(all) As far away as it may seem no<br>(Carlos) Soon we'll be together  
>(James) We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(all)Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_(James)And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(all) Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<em>

_(Logan )Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>(all) Girl, I'll be thinking about you (Logan) worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(all) Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_(Logan) Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
>That know my name<br>But don't you worry, no  
>(all) 'Cause you have my heart<em>

_(Logan) It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>(Kendall)The show must go on  
>So I need you to be strong<em>

_(Carlos) I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>(all) As far away as it may seem no (James)no never<br>(Carlos) Soon we'll be together  
>(Logan) We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_(James) Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(all)Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_(James)And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(all) Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah<em>

_(Logan )Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>(all) Girl, I'll be thinking about you (Logan) worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(all) Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_(Carlos) Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
>You're still the one and only girl on my mind<br>(James) No, there ain't no one better  
>(Logan)Worldwide<br>(James) So always remember  
>(Logan)Worldwide<br>(James) Always remember, girl, you're mine_

_(James) Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(all) Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>(all) Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_(James) And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(all) Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<em>

_(Logan)Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_(James)Worldwide  
>(Logan)Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls<br>That know my name  
>But don't you worry<br>(all)'Cause you have my heart  
><em>

After the song, Carlos had the surprise look in his face seeing Stephanie in the crowd. Then Carlos ran to Stephanie and gave her the 'I miss you' hug and say almost crying "I really missed you" "me too" Stephanie replied…

Meanwhile with James and Dana…

"I love the song, really but I gotta go, it's 8:40 and I gotta write the song" Dana said and hugged James. When Dana hugged James she saw Kendall with a question mark on his face facing the crowd, looking lost then Dana pulled away from James.

"what's wrong?" Dana asked Kendall

"Nicole's not here. When we sang the song, I never saw her "Kendall said worriedly.

"maybe she just accepted that she's been defeated" Dana said.

"no, that would be quite impossible. She never quits, she must be on to something very devilish." Logan said.

"maybe she's planning something on you" Camille added.

"then I'll be ready for her" Dana said confidently.


End file.
